


The Pilot-My Version

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, Gen, Mpreg, Season 1, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Sam when he's at Stanford and asks him for some much needed help. This is basically my version of the pilot. MPREG. PLEASE REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot-My Version

SCENE 1  
*It's the middle of the night and Sam is sleeping in his dorm room with Jessica. He hears a crash in the dorm. He wakes up and wanders through the hallway and sees a shadowed figure. Sam is about to punch the shadowed figure when he hears the figure speak. The figure quickly turns around and grabs Sam's hand.*

DEAN  
Hey! Hey! Hey wait! Don't! It's me.

SAM  
Dean? You scared the crap outta me. What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN  
I was looking for a beer.

SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN  
Okay, all right, we gotta talk.

*Jessica then walks in and turns the light on. They both look at her.*

JESSICA  
Sam, what's going on? Who's that?

SAM  
Jessica, hey, this is my brother Dean, Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica.

DEAN  
Wow you are way outta my brother's league.

JESSICA  
Excuse me?

DEAN  
Anyway, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute.

*Sam walks over to Jessica and puts his arm around her.*

SAM  
No anything you want to say to me you can say in front of her.

DEAN  
I'd rather not.

SAM  
Then you can leave

*Dean sighs*

DEAN  
I was on a hunting trip and something went wrong, very wrong.

SAM  
Jess will you excuse us for a second.

SCENE 2  
*Sam and Dean are running down the stairway.*

SAM  
What do you mean a hunting trip went wrong? And why didn't you just call me?

DEAN  
If I did, would you of answered?

SAM  
Probably not.

*They stop at the bottom of the stairs*

So what's going on?

DEAN  
Now you have to promise me you'll keep an open mind when I tell you.

SAM  
Fine.

DEAN  
Six weeks ago I was on a hunt by myself and I ran into this goddess. I go to kill her and I messed up the first time. Little did I know she was the goddess of fertility. She put this voodoo spell on me and now I'm…

SAM  
Dean, you're what?

*Dean takes a breath.*

DEAN  
I'm pregnant.

*Sam takes a second to think about what he just said.*

SAM

*What? Are you…are you sure?*

DEAN  
Of course I'm sure. Bobby confirmed it.

SAM  
Where's dad?

DEAN  
I don't know, we both went on separate hunts and I haven't heard from him in over two months.

SAM  
Well I think the first thing you gotta do is kill this fertility goddess.

DEAN  
I did!

SAM  
And you're still…ya know?

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
Oh God.

DEAN  
Sammy I need you on this one. I don't know what to do.

SAM  
Dean I can't. I have a life here. A girlfriend, a job interview, I mean I'm trying to become a lawyer…

DEAN  
I haven't asked anything from you for 3 years.

SAM  
I know that but I went to Stanford to escape all of this craziness.

DEAN  
Sam I'm not asking you to gank a few demons, I'm asking you to help your brother. I'm freaking pregnant man. If not for me than for this evil goddess spawn inside of me.

*Sam chuckles.*

SAM  
What do you want me to do?

SCENE 3  
*It's morning and Dean is sitting in the drivers seat waiting on Sam. Sam then gets in the passenger seat with textbooks in his hand and a coffee in the other. Dean smells the coffee and gets a disgusted look on his face.*

SAM  
Okay so according to the lore, Fertility Goddesses are very emotional beings. You piss them off and they'll wreak havoc on your existence.

*Dean trying to not to puke only manages to utter small words.*

DEAN  
Mhmm

SAM  
She also hates men. She feels that women don't need the other half to have children, which is why for years this goddess would impregnate unfertile women. I think we should head to Bobby's to see what he says about all this.

*All Dean does is nod his head.*

Uhh…something wrong?

DEAN  
The coffee. Throw. It. Out.

SAM  
What why?

*Dean then opens his car door and dumps the contents of his stomach on the pavement. Sam looks away disgusted. Dean finishes and closes the door.*

Morning sickness?

DEAN  
Morning sickness.

*Sam then throws his coffee out the window and they drive off.*

SCENE 4  
*They are well on their way to Bobby's house. Sam starts looking through Dean's cassette tapes.*

SAM  
I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection.

DEAN  
Why?

SAM  
Well for one, their cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica, It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

DEAN  
House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole

SAM  
You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, it's Sam okay?

DEAN  
Yeah, whatever.

SAM  
So how far are we from Bobby's house?

DEAN  
About an hour away.

SAM  
What do you think he'll say?

DEAN  
Well hopefully he'll shed some light on this whole situation before I have to start buying cribs and formula.

*Sam chuckles.*

SAM  
So, how you feeling by the way?

DEAN  
Well I'm nauseous.

SAM  
No I mean about this whole situation. Lets say you do have this kid. Would you want it?

DEAN  
Well would you? I'm 26 years old and I'm a hunter. I'm not ready to have a kid.

*Dean continues to drive off to Bobby's house.*

SCENE 5  
*Dean and Sam arrive at Bobby's and Sam knocks on the door. Bobby answers it.*

BOBBY  
Sam! It's great to see you! My God you've gotten tall.

*They hug each other.*

SAM  
Thanks Bobby, it's great to see you too.

*Bobby lets Sam and Dean in and leads them to the living room.*

BOBBY  
How's Stanford treating you?

SAM  
Good. Hey how'd you know I was going to Stanford?

BOBBY  
I always like to keep tabs on my boys. Like this one.

*Bobby gestures to Dean.*

And his newfound motherhood.

DEAN  
Very funny, now fix me.

BOBBY  
I don't know if I can.

DEAN  
What?

BOBBY  
That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. The fertility Goddess is a nasty son of a bitch.

DEAN  
Meaning…

BOBBY  
Meaning there's no way out of this.

SAM  
But Bobby hasn't this happened to other men. What happened to them?

BOBBY  
Most of them just had the kid and raised it like nothing happened.

DEAN  
And the others?

BOBBY  
Died trying to kill it.

DEAN  
So you're saying there is no safe way to get this child out of me without the child killing me.

BOBBY  
No.

DEAN  
Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?

BOBBY  
Relax; I set up an appointment for you with a supernatural doctor tomorrow in the morning.

SAM  
A supernatural doctor?

BOBBY  
Yeah, a doctor who specializes in this kind of weirdness. By the way, where's your dad?

SAM  
You're guess is as good as ours.

BOBBY  
Well I've known John for a long time, he'll resurface, and in the meantime you guys can stay here.

DEAN  
Thanks Bobby.

SAM  
Yeah, thanks a lot.

*Bobby goes to the fridge and gets Sam and himself a beer. They both crack it open and start drinking.*

DEAN  
Uh excuse me? I don't get one?

SAM  
Dude your pregnant…no alcohol for you.

DEAN  
Oh well this is just fricken delightful.

SCENE 6  
*The next day, Bobby, Sam and Dean walk up to a nice suburban home.*

DEAN  
Really? This is where they fix supernatural health problems? I feel like I'm in Leave it to Beaver.

SAM  
More like Pleasantville.

BOBBY  
Hey, she's one of the top doctors out there. Give her a chance, I mean how much of a choice do we have?

*Dean rings on the doorbell. A thin beautiful brown-haired woman opens the door. She was wearing a white a lab coat and her long wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Dean was automatically attached.*

DR. REESE  
Which one of you is Dean Winchester?

DEAN  
That'd be me.

*He extends his hand and she dismisses it*

DR. REESE  
You're late.

DEAN  
Okay…

*Dr. Reese leads them into her home. Dean, Sam and Bobby follow her. They pass a beautiful staircase and a long foyer. They pass several doors with numbers on them. She then takes them into what it looked like a guest room but with monitors and a very stylish hospital bed. Dr. Reese pats the hospital bed.*

DR. REESE  
All right Dean hop up.

*Dean gives her a nervous smile and gets upon the bed slowly.*

And shirt off.

DEAN  
Really?

DR. REESE  
My God what are you, a 13 year old girl? Shirt off.

DEAN  
Okay, okay, jeez.

*He takes off his shirt.*

DR. REESE  
Now before I start my exam, let me just get some facts straight. You pissed off a fertility goddess and she put a spell on you, which knocked you up.

DEAN  
Pretty much.

DR. REESE  
I've heard worse cases.

*She then forcefully lays him back in the bed and turns on the sonogram monitor.*

DEAN  
Whoa what are you doing?

DR. REESE  
Well Dean, I kind of have to check up on this baby. I do that by using this. Relax, it's not going to hurt, but to make you feel better you can hold your brothers hand.

DEAN  
Shut up.

DR. REESE  
Ohh feisty, now sit back.

*She puts the gel on his stomach and places the wand on his belly and gently glides it along his torso. The monitor shows a tiny squiggle. Dean turns his head toward the monitor.*

DEAN  
Is that it?

DR. REESE  
Nothing gets passed you.

*Dean rolls his eyes.*

So you look to be around 6 weeks. Does that sound right?

DEAN  
Yeah I guess so. I can't believe I have to go through 8 more months of this.

DR. REESE  
That's the spirit. All right you can put your shirt back on. I want to see you every two weeks. Now I know that's more frequent than a typical pregnancy has but you're not a typical pregnancy are you?

*Dean then starts to get up from bed and starts to lunge toward Dr. Reese. Sam pulls him back before he reaches her.*

SAM  
Okay thank you, we'll see you in two weeks.

*Dr. Reese then leaves the room.*

DEAN  
What a bitch.

BOBBY  
Eh, you'll get used her. She can be a little rough around the edges but she's good.

DEAN  
Yeah whatever.

SCENE 7  
*Dean, Bobby and Sam arrive back at Bobby's house.*

BOBBY  
I'll be outside working on the cars if you need me. Dean just relax and Sam look after your brother.

SAM  
No problem Bobby.

*Dean plops on the couch and sighs. Sam goes in the fridge and grabs himself a beer and Dean a water. He hands Dean the water.*

DEAN  
Thanks.

*Sam pulls up a chair facing Dean.*

SAM  
Hey we need to talk

DEAN  
Sam I've been through enough today…

SAM  
This is important.

DEAN  
What is it?

SAM  
Now you know I'm here for you and this baby thing, but I've gotta head back to school

DEAN  
Hey man do what you gotta do. Don't let me stop you.

SAM  
Don't do this, I told you I had to go back.

DEAN  
Yeah well excuse me for wanting some family support when right now you're the only damn family I have. Dad won't pick up his damn phone, so all I got right now is you.

SAM  
Are these the pregnancy hormones talking or you?

DEAN  
Dude seriously?!

SAM  
Okay sorry I was wrong. I'll be back in two weeks for your next check up and if there's an emergency you can call me. I'm sorry Dean.

DEAN  
Fine, whatever. Do you want me to drive you back to campus?

SAM  
No I'll just take a cab. You get some rest.

*Sam puts his beer down and grabs his bags and heads out the front door.*

SCENE 8  
*It's dark and Sam walks into Sam and Jess's bedroom. He see's Jess sleeping and quietly tries to put his duffle bag away. Jess wakes up.*

JESSICA  
Sam?

SAM  
Jess, go back to sleep.

JESSICA  
Where have you've been?

SAM  
I told you I was going out with my brother for the weekend.

JESSICA  
Yeah but you haven't called or picked up your phone. You had me worried sick.

SAM  
I'm sorry.

*He kisses her on the forehead.*

JESSICA  
How's your brother?

SAM  
What?

JESSICA  
Your brother? He said he was having a problem…

SAM  
Oh right… He's still having some issues.

JESSICA  
What kind of problems?

SAM  
Uh, girl…. friend troubles.

JESSICA  
Well what did he do? Get her pregnant or something?

SAM  
Yeah sort of.

JESSICA  
Wow. What's he planning to do about it?

SAM  
Too soon to tell.

*Sam then gets in the bed with Jessica.*

JESSICA  
Sam I have to talk to you.

SAM  
Can't this wait until the morning?

JESSICA  
No it can't.

SAM  
What's up?

JESSICA  
I'm late.

*Sam sits up in bed.*

SAM  
What? Why didn't tell me?

JESSICA  
I tried to call you this weekend but you never answered!

SAM  
How late is late?

JESSICA  
Three weeks. What are we going to do?

SAM  
Hey, we can't do anything until you take a pregnancy test. It's going to be okay, no matter what happens.

JESSICA  
What about your interview tomorrow?

SAM  
We'll deal with that in the morning but you have to a pregnancy test first. I'll go to the store and get one. I'll be right back.

*Sam gets out of bed and puts on his shoes and heads out the door.*

SCENE 9  
*Sam is waiting outside the bathroom.*

SAM  
How's it going?

JESSICA  
I'll be out in a minute.

*She walks out of the bathroom a few moments later with the pregnancy test in her hand. She looks up at Sam with tears in her eyes.*

Sam I'm so sorry.

*Sam then gives her a hug.*

SAM  
Shhh, it's okay, it's not your fault. We'll get through this.

JESSICA  
What about Stanford Law? The interview.

SAM  
Stanford will always be there. I want to focus on you and this baby.

*Sam kisses Jessica on the lips.*

We're going to be fine. I'll get a job and you can still go to class.

JESSICA  
I don't know what good it's going to do. No elementary school is going to want to hire a new mom.

SAM  
At least you'll graduate.

JESSICA  
Yeah but I'll look huge in my cap and gown.

SAM  
You'll look fine. Hey I'm going to get some air.

JESSICA  
Are you okay?

SAM  
Yeah I'm good.

*Sam then walks outside and takes out his phone. He calls Dean. Dean is sleeping when he hears his phone ring. He fishes for his phone, which is on the nightstand. His eyes are still closed and is still lying in his bed.*

DEAN  
Hello?

SAM  
Hey Dean it's Sam. I gotta talk to you.

DEAN  
At 4:00 AM. This better be good.

SAM  
Jessica is pregnant.

*Dean rises out of bed.*

DEAN  
Are you sure?

SAM  
Yeah she just took a test.

DEAN  
Well congratulations.

SAM  
I think I'm gonna have to tell her about our family and us. What we do and what you currently are.

DEAN  
Which is?

SAM  
Pregnant…

DEAN  
Oh right.

SAM  
I'll bring her around ten.

DEAN  
What about your interview?

SAM  
Yeah-well priorities have changed.

*Sam hangs up.*

SCENE 10  
The next morning Sam wakes Jessica up from bed. Sam is already dressed.

SAM  
Hey wake up.

JESSICA  
Sam it's 7:00 AM I didn't get to bed until like 5:00 AM

SAM  
You can sleep in the car. I want to take you to my Uncle Bobby's.

JESSICA  
And they couldn't come here?

SAM  
I want you to understand more about me.

JESSICA  
Well this is very sudden.

SAM  
I know but you gotta trust me.

*Jessica stares at Sam*

JESSICA  
Okay, I trust you.

SCENE 11  
*Sam knocks on the door and Bobby answers the door. Jess is standing next to him.*

BOBBY  
You must be Jessica.

*Bobby extends his hand. Jessica shakes it with a smile.*

JESSICA  
Yeah and you must be Uncle Bobby.

BOBBY  
Oh its just Bobby, come on in.

*Jessica and Sam walk into Bobby's house. Dean walks into the living room.*

DEAN  
Jess, good to see you again.

JESSICA  
You too.

SAM  
Here sit down.

*Sam gestures her to the couch.*

JESSICA  
What's going on?

SAM  
With everything that's going on I thought you had the right to know who I really am. Where I came from.

JESSICA  
Okay you're scaring me. Your name is really Sam Winchester right?

SAM  
Yeah and I was born in Lawrence, Kansas and my mom did die in a fire but not just any normal fire.

*Sam looks at Dean and Dean nods at him.*

When I was a baby my mom came into my nursery and found another man there standing over my crib. He was dripping demon blood into my mouth. When she tried to stop him he pinned her against the ceiling and she burned there. My Dad came in when he saw the fire and took me and Dean carried me out of the house. Ever since then my Dad has been obsessed with finding that killed her.

JESSICA  
Demons?

SAM  
Yeah, Dean and I hunt monsters.

DEAN  
Like vampires, werewolves, ghost, the list goes on.

SAM  
And Bobby, he's a good friend. He always helps us out with our hunts. He's like family.

JESSICA  
So you hunt monsters and demons and ghost are real?

SAM  
That's not all… Dean went on a hunt a few weeks ago and went up against a fertility God. Basically he pissed her off and she impregnated him.

JESSICA  
Dean. You're brother. Is pregnant? But he's a guy!

BOBBY  
Fertility God's don't care.

*Jessica gets up off the couch.*

JESSICA  
I-I need some air.

SAM  
Jess…

JESSICA  
No Sam! Just leave me alone, please.

*She walks out the front door. Sam runs his hand through his hair.*

BOBBY  
Well that went well.

SAM  
Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

DEAN  
She was going to find out eventually. About everything.

*Dean puts his hand on his stomach.*

SAM  
I should go talk to her.

DEAN  
No, let me. You'll just make her mad.

*Dean walks out the house and finds Jessica walking around the Impala, checking it out.*

You know that's my first baby. I better ride her now before I get too big to get behind the wheel. Man, that'll be a sad day.

*Jessica doesn't respond*

You know I kind of know how you feel. I mean I think it's safe to say we're both a little scared. I don't know about you but I've never been pregnant before…

JESSICA  
Look I get what you're doing for your brother and its nice and all but this is too much! I mean I'm talking to a pregnant guy.

DEAN  
Well it's not like this happens to us often. And I know this is a big change but you and my brother are going start a family soon and all he wants to do is protect you guys.

*Dean opens the trunk of the Impala revealing all the guns. He picks up a shotgun. Jessica is surprised.*

You see we'll protect you. We've been doing this for a very long time and we don't let anything bad happen to you, especially Sam. He is so madly in love with you it's sickening.

*Jessica laughs. Dean throws the gun in the trunk and closes it.*

We'll all help you with coping with everything. I promise, as long as you help me with my pregnancy, because lets face it, I have no clue what I'm doing.

*She laughs again.*

You're never alone.

JESSICA  
Thanks.

*Jessica goes and gives Dean a hug.*

You'll be a great Dad.

SCENE 12  
Four months go by and Jessica is beginning to show. Since Dean is 3 weeks ahead of her he already started to show. Dean was at his first check up to see the gender of the baby. Sam walks into Dr. Reese's house and into the room that Dean was laying on the bed. Dr. Reese was not in the room yet.

SAM  
Hey sorry I'm late, where's Bobby?

DEAN  
On a hunt in Missouri. Where's Jess?

SAM  
She had class.

DEAN  
So I guess it's just us.

SAM  
Yup. How you feeling?

DEAN  
I don't know, a little anxious I guess.

SAM  
That's normal… right?

DEAN  
Yeah I got no clue

*Dr. Reese walks in.*

DR. REESE  
All right Winchester you know what to do.

*Dean lifts up his shirt and Dr. Reese puts the gel on his stomach. She then puts the wand on his stomach and they hear the heartbeat of the baby. They baby then appears on the monitor. Dean stares at the monitor.*

He looks really healthy.

DEAN  
Did you say he? I'm having a boy?

SAM  
Congratulations!

DR. REESE  
Okay you're done, you can get dressed.

*Dr. Reese gives him a towel to wipe his stomach off with. He grabs hos shirt and puts it on. Dr. Reese leaves the room.*

DEAN  
Do you know what you guys are having?

SAM  
No she really wants to wait until the baby is born.

DEAN  
Is that what you want?

SAM  
It doesn't really bother me.

DEAN  
How is she dealing with you being a hunter?

SAM  
She's getting around to it.

*Sam helps Dean off the bed.*

DEAN  
Dude I got it.

SAM  
Okay fine.

*Dean gets off the bed.*

DEAN  
Uh, thanks for coming, by the way.

SAM  
No problem, you want me to drive you home?

DEAN  
No I got it.

SAM  
You know you're not in this whole male pregnancy thing alone. You can always talk to me.

DEAN  
No I know, but I'm fine. I got Bobby.

SAM  
Where the hell is dad?

DEAN  
I don't know.

SAM  
And you don't question that?

DEAN  
He said he was on a case.

SAM  
For 4 months? Did you even call him?

DEAN  
Of course I did.

SAM  
And he doesn't bother to call you back? Dean, you don't find something wrong with that?

DEAN  
Of course I do, but what the hell am I supposed to do about it! I'm not going to sit around and cry because Dad's not here! Just leave it alone.

*Dean then walks out the room.*

SCENE 13  
Jessica is now six months pregnant. Jessica is taking a nap in her bedroom. Sam is in the kitchen making dinner. Jessica is having a nightmare and is tossing and turning in her sleep. She envisions herself in labor at the hospital. She is on the delivery table holding Sam's hand. Sam is coaching her. There is a doctor in between her legs coacher her as well.

SAM  
Come on Jess one more push.

*Jessica pushes and screams, then a baby comes out crying. The doctor hands the baby over to a nurse.*

JESSICA  
Where are they taking him?

*Sam has disappears and the room has gotten darker.*

Give me my baby!

*The nurse turns around and has fangs in her teeth and is sucking blood from the baby. Jessica screams and her doctor eyes go black and then she sees Sam whose eyes have also gone black. The doctor and Sam both lunge at her. Jessica is still sleeping but she is now screaming. Sam starts to shake her to wake her up.*

SAM  
Jess! Jess! Wake up!

*Jessica's eyes are open and she is sitting up as her scream starts to fade.*

Hey, its okay you were having a nightmare.

*Sam then brings her in for a hug.*

What happened?

JESSICA  
I-I don't remember.

*Jessica then places a hand on her stomach.*

SAM  
You hungry? I made some dinner.

JESSICA  
Yeah, you just gotta help me up.

SAM  
Yeah, here.

*Sam grabs her hands and hoists her up.*

JESSICA  
I swear for six months I'm as big as a house.

SAM  
You look great to me. At least you're in good company, Dean is quite large as well. Not that I'm saying you're huge, I'm just saying…

JESSICA  
Yeah I get it.

*She laughs and then plants a kiss on his lips. He smiles at her. He puts his hand on her stomach.*

SAM  
I love you.

*They then kiss again.*

JESSICA  
I love you too.

SCENE 14  
*Sam is at Bobby's house. Dean is field stripping his gun and Bobby is catching up on his knowledge on Strigas. Sam is siting across from Dean reading "What to Expect when you're expecting." Dean looks up at Sam.*

DEAN  
Your nose has been buried in that book for an hour, what the hell could you possibly not know?

*Sam doesn't respond. Dean waves his hands in front of Sam.*

Hello, Earth to Sam?

*Sam looks up from his book.*

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
Why are you reading that book so contently?

SAM  
If you haven't noticed I'm having a baby?

DEAN  
No I'm having a baby, you're having a panic attack.

SAM  
I'm not having a—Whatever. I'm looking for nightmares during pregnancy.

DEAN  
Jess is having nightmares?

SAM  
Yes and she won't talk to me about it. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night screaming. Hey Bobby what do you think?

BOBBY  
Hell if I know. Ever think she's just nervous about being a mom.

SAM  
Ugh this would be so much easier if would just talk to me.

BOBBY  
Give it time, she just might.

*Bobby and Sam continue talking and then Dean gets a sharp pain in his back.*

DEAN  
Uh guys, I'm not feeling so hot.

*He puts his hand on his back as another pain comes he grimaces.*

BOBBY  
Is it a contraction?

DEAN  
How the hell am I supposed to know?

*He then feels another one.*

Ahh okay we need to go to Dr. Reese.

SAM  
Wait, are these pains getting stronger or the same.

DEAN  
The same. Why?

SAM  
I think those are Braxton Hicks contractions.

DEAN  
Is that even a real thing?

SAM  
Yeah I read about it in that book.

*Dean then feels another pain.*

DEAN  
No we're going to Dr. Reese to get this checked out.

SAM  
But…

DEAN  
We're going!

*Sam helps Dean out of the chair and helps into the Impala.*

BOBBY  
I'll follow you boys.

*Bobby gets into his car and follows the Impala.*

SCENE 15  
*Dean is in his usual hospital bed, and is dressed in a hospital gown. Dr. Reese comes into the room.*

DR. REESE  
You're fine. They're Braxton Hicks contractions, it's very common for women…well people in their 3rd trimester. You can go home.

SAM  
I told you.

DEAN  
Well good for you.

BOBBY  
We'll wait outside for ya.

*Sam grabs his clothes and hands them to Dean. Sam and Bobby walk out of the room. Dr. Reese is filling out her chart.*

DEAN  
I can't believe my brother was right about this.

DR. REESE  
Clearly you're not the brains of the dynamic duo.

DEAN  
You know what, what is your problem? Ever since I've gotten here you've been given me cheap shot. I mean what the hell? What have I done to you? I swear of you were a guy I would…

*Dean stops and puts his on his stomach and groans.*

DR. REESE  
Whoa there tiger. Here sit.

*She has him sit back on the bed.*

All that aggravation isn't that great for you or the baby.

DEAN  
I wouldn't have this problem if it weren't for you.

DR. REESE  
I don't hate you Dean. I give you a hard time because I've seen hunters come and go acting like they care for this baby that's inside of them and then end up giving it away, fearing that it's a monster. Or worse, they kill it.

DEAN  
I would never do that.

*Dr. Reese puts her hand on Deans knee.*

DR. REESE  
You know I always found you kind of hot.

*Dr. Reese then leans in for a kiss and kisses Dean. They share a steamy kiss on the hospital bed.*

SCENE 16  
*Sam is in the hallway of his dorm room when he hears Jessica screaming in their room. He runs to the door and fumbles his keys. Once he gets the door open he sees Jess on the couch sleeping but still screaming. He grabs her shoulders and jolts her. She finally wakes up.*

SAM  
Okay that's enough. What the hell are you dreaming about and don't say that you don't remember.

JESSICA  
I don't want to talk about it.

SAM  
Well you gotta to tell someone.

*Jessica takes a breath.*

JESSICA  
It starts out with me in labor and then the nurse takes the baby and when she turns around she's sucking on our baby's neck and you and the doctor's eyes go black.

SAM  
Do you think that's what's going to happen to our baby?

JESSICA  
Well no, probably not but I can't get over the fact that a demon dripped his blood in your mouth.

SAM  
I'm not evil Jess, and neither is our baby.

JESSICA  
I know that…hey you wanted to know what I was dreaming about...

SAM  
Jess look at me.

*Jessica turns to look at Sam in the eyes.*

Our baby will be fine. I promise you. Do you trust me?

*Jess nods her head.*

JESSICA  
I trust you.

*Sam kisses her on the lips.*

SCENE 17  
*Dean is nine months pregnant. Bobby was trying to get ready for Jess's graduation. Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for Bobby. Bobby walks into the living room wearing a nice suit. Dean is lounging in a T-shirt and sweatpants.*

BOBBY  
What are you doing, get dressed. We gotta be at the school in less than an hour.

DEAN  
I don't think I should go,

BOBBY  
Dean you're going.

DEAN  
No really Bobby, I don't feel right.

BOBBY  
It's probably Braxton Hicks again.

DEAN  
No, this is different.

BOBBY  
Dean you're fine and you're going. Now get dressed, we're leaving in 10.

*Dean rolls his eyes and hoists himself up off the couch. Jessica is putting on her cap and gown in their room. Sam is staring at her in his suit in the doorway.*

SAM  
You make a beautiful graduate.

JESSICA  
I make for a very pregnant one.

*Sam laughs and walks over to her and puts his hands no her hips bringing her in closer.*

SAM  
How are you feeling?

JESSICA  
Okay. I've been waiting all my life to graduate and finally it's here.

SAM  
And you deserve it.

*Sam kisses her on the lips.*

JESSICA  
Hey we better get going before your brother and Bobby get here.

SAM  
Okay.

SCENE 18  
*Sam is waiting outside the gymnasium for Bobby and Dean. Bobby pulls up. Sam runs over to the car.*

SAM  
Where the hell have you guys been? The ceremony starts in like 15 minutes.

BOBBY  
Talk to Mr. Mom over here.

*Bobby gets out the car and Dean struggles his way out of the car.*

SAM  
All right lets go.

*Sam and Bobby start walking towards the gymnasium and Dean stands still. Sam and Bobby look back at Dean.*

What are you waiting for an invitation? Lets go.

DEAN  
Sam I…

*Dean's pants all of a sudden get wet. Sam and Bobby stare at Dean.*

BOBBY  
Was that your…

DEAN  
Yeah, I think my water just broke.

SAM  
Perfect timing Dean.

DEAN  
Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?

BOBBY  
All right I'll get Dean to Dr. Reese and you meet us there.

DEAN  
What about Jess?

SAM  
I'll grab her and we'll go.

DEAN  
But it's her graduation.

SAM  
She'll understand…hopefully. All right now go. Hurry.

*Bobby helps Dean into the car and Sam walks into the gymnasium. The place is starting to fill up with parents and family. Sam runs where all the students are lined up. Jessica is standing in line talking to one of her friends. Sam taps her shoulder. She turns around surprised.*

JESSICA  
Sam? What are you doing here; we're about to start.

SAM  
Sorry.

*He pulls her away from Jessica's friends.*

JESSICA  
What are you doing?

SAM  
Dean's in labor.

JESSICA  
What? Now?

SAM  
Yes now I have to go Dr. Reese's house and I understand if you want to stay and I'm sorry about this…

JESSICA  
Sam it's fine. I'll come with you.

SAM  
But what about your graduation?

JESSICA  
I'll still get my diploma. I mean I'm a little disappointed and I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents but, Dean needs you and I'll be there by your side.

*Sam kisses Jessica.*

I love you. Come on lets go.

SCENE 19  
Dean is in his usual hospital bed at Dr. Reese's house. Dr. Reese is in the room hooking Dean up to a few monitors. Bobby is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Dr. Reese looks at the computer that's tracking Dean's contractions

DR. REESE  
Brace yourself you're about to have another contraction.

*Dean starts sweating while grunting and moaning through the pain.*

DEAN  
God this sucks.

DR. REESE  
And to think they only get worse.

DEAN  
Ugh, where's Sam?

BOBBY  
He said he's on his way.

*Moments later Sam runs in and Jessica waddles behind him.*

SAM  
Hey how you feeling?

DEAN  
Oh just peachy. Jess I really didn't want you missing your graduation.

JESSICA  
It's fine; I just wanted to make sure you and that baby get out of this okay.

*A knock echoes the room and when they turn around they see John Winchester standing in the doorway. Bobby, Sam and Dean are stunned. Bobby stands up from his seat.*

DR. REESE  
Excuse me sir but can I help you?

JOHN  
I'm Sam and Deans father.

SCENE 20  
SAM  
Dr. Reese, Jess, could you give us a second.

JESSICA  
Sure

BOBBY  
I'll be outside.

*Jessica, Dr. Reese and Bobby walk out the room and close the door.*

JOHN  
Well I can't figure out if congratulation is in order or how could you be so stupid?

DEAN  
Are you serious?

JOHN  
Yeah I am.

DEAN  
I called you for months! I tried to tell you but you didn't pick up the damn phone!

JOHN  
Excuse me? Watch your tone boy.

DEAN  
You are unbelievable you know that?

SAM  
Why are you here if all you're going to do is tear him a new one? And how'd you know we were here?

JOHN  
Bobby called me. And I had a case for us.

SAM  
A case? Well that's too bad because we're done hunting.

JOHN  
I'm going take a wild guess and say that pregnant girl outside belongs to you?

SAM  
Her name is Jessica.

JOHN  
And you actually think you can have a normal life? I mean I went along with you wanting to go to college—

SAM  
I hardly call you kicking me out "going along with it".

JOHN  
Whatever, but a baby Sam? I mean at least Dean can get rid of his kid after all this.

DEAN  
Whoa, I'm not getting rid of my son.

JOHN  
Your son? Your son is a monster.

DEAN  
You don't know that!

JOHN  
Doesn't matter, I raised you both as hunters to prepare to get rid of the demon that killed your mom and you're going to throw it all away? I guess your mom's death meant nothing to you.

*Sam pins John against the wall with a knife up against his neck.*

DEAN  
Sam!

JOHN  
What are you going to do Sammy? Kill your old man?

*The knife gets closer to his neck.*

Come on do it! You'd be doing me a favor.

*Sam stares into John's eyes. Then John eyes go black.*

I knew you wouldn't have the sack.

*John then throws Sam with the flick of his wrist, knocking him out. Dean starts to get a contraction.*

DEAN  
Arghh!

*John walks over to Dean.*

JOHN  
Dean, Dean, Dean, all knocked up and nowhere to go.

*Dean through his teeth*

DEAN  
You're not my father.

JOHN  
I wouldn't be too sure about that. This is his meat suit after all. I can hear what he's thinking. Boy are you a disappointment to him.

DEAN  
Shut up!

JOHN  
How about I just kill you instead.

*Bobby then bursts in the room with a shotgun.*

DEAN  
Bobby he's a demon!

*Bobby starts to say the Latin exorcism. Before he could finish John's mouth opens and the demon shoots out of him and out the window. Dr. Reese and Jessica run into the room. Jessica sees Sam knocked out cold.*

JESSICA  
Sam!

*Bobby grabs her.*

BOBBY  
Dr. Reese please take her outside,

*Dr. Reese escorts her outside. Bobby runs over to John. John starts to wake up.*

JOHN  
Where's Sam?

BOBBY  
Thank God. He's fine.

*Sam starts to wake up, and tries to get up. Sam walks over to Dean.*

DEAN  
You okay?

SAM  
Yeah I'm all right you?

*Dean gets a contraction. He squeezes Sam's hand hard and starts breathing heavily.*

DEAN  
I'm amazing.

*John gets off the floor and walks over to Dean and Sam.*

JOHN  
I'm so sorry boys. The demon who jumped me, her name was Meg.

DEAN  
Meg?

JOHN  
Look I want you to know that I didn't mean anything that bitch said. I couldn't be happier for you two.

SAM  
What about the phone calls? We both called you.

JOHN  
I know…that was my fault. I should've picked up the phone but I'm here now. I hope you can forgive me.

DEAN  
I guess my son does need a grandfather.

SAM  
But I want you to know that we both gave up hunting. We don't want any part of it in our lives.

JOHN  
Understood.

*Sam walks out of the room and see's Jessica pacing outside of the room. Jessica see's Sam.*

JESSICA  
Sam! Thank God! I was so scared, what happened?

SAM  
You can't freak out if I tell you.

JESSICA  
Okay…

SAM  
A demon possessed my Dad.

*Jessica's eyes widen*

But its okay, he's gone now.

JESSICA  
Oh my God.

SAM  
Jess you're going to be fine, I promise.

JESSICA  
No Sam, my water broke.

*Sam's eyes widen.*

SCENE 21  
SAM  
Now?

JESS  
No Sam last week, I just forgot to tell you.

SAM  
But you're too early.

JESS  
I know!

*Sam runs and grabs Dr. Reese before she goes back into Dean's room.*

DR. REESE  
*Annoyed*

Can I help you?

SAM  
Her water just broke and it's too early.

DR. REESE  
How far along are you?

JESSICA  
8 ½ months. I had 6 more weeks.

DR. REESE  
Okay probably with all the excitement you got today it got your water to break.

SAM  
*Frantic.*

Well what do we do?

DR. REESE  
Relax I'm going to call one of my other doctors and he'll deliver your baby.

JESSICA  
No my doctor had a plan for us, call him.

DR. REESE  
I'm not going to call a normal doctor when we have a pregnant man giving birth down the hall. Now you'll be fine with Dr. Green, he's one of my finest. Sam, take her down the hall into one my rooms and I'll be there in a few to get you set up.

SAM  
Come on Jess.

*Sam leads her down the hallway. Dr. Reese went into Dean's room.*

Good news Dean looks like your going to be a father and an uncle all in the same day.

DEAN  
Jess is in labor?

DR. REESE  
Yup, her water just broke. Well you're moving along nice and quick and you could deliver within the next hour or two.

*Dean starts panting and breathing heavily.*

DEAN  
Great, now can you—uh—stick me with the drugs, because, uh, these contractions are getting a lot stronger and a lot closer together and I don't think I can't much more of this.

*Bobby chuckles*

Something funny to you?

BOBBY  
Yeah, monsters throw you around like a rag doll, not to mention you've been shot countless times, but this gets to you?

DEAN  
I wouldn't talk since you're not in my position right now.

DR. REESE  
To answer your question Dean, no I can't give you anything. You're way past the point of an epidural and I don't give epidurals to my pregnant men patients.

DEAN  
Why not?

DR. REESE  
Because I don't want to take a chance that something will go wrong.

*Dean gets another contraction.*

DEAN  
Oh god.

JOHN  
Breathe slowly, in and out.

*Dean and Bobby look at John confused.*

What? Did you forget that I couched your mom through this twice?

*Dean starts to breathe slowly and the contraction and Dean realizes that the contraction was easier to get through.*

DEAN  
Thanks.

JOHN  
You're welcome.

SCENE 22  
*An hour has gone by and because Jessica is early her labor is moving very rapidly. Sam is with Jessica and Bobby and John are with Dean. Dr. Green has arrived and has already introduced himself to Sam and Jessica. Dr. Green walks into Sam and Jessica's room; Sam is holding her hand and wiping sweat off her face.*

DR. GREEN  
Jessica, how are you feeling?

JESSICA  
I've been better.

*Dr. Green chuckles.*

DR. GREEN  
Your baby is moving down quickly it seems, so I'm going get you prepped for delivery.

JESSICA  
What? No this is all happening too soon.

SAM  
Jess it's all going to be fine. Right?

DR. GREEN  
Yeah, it happens to a lot of women in your condition. I need you to work with me on this okay?

JESSICA  
Okay.

*Dr. Green pulls out the stirrups in the hospital bed. Jess scoots her bottom down.*

DR. GREEN  
All right Jess on the next contraction I want you to start pushing. Sam you're going count to ten and at ten Jess you're going to stop pushing. Everybody know their roles?

SAM  
Yeah.

*Dr. Reese walks into Dean's room. Bobby is in the chair reading a magazine. Dean is breathing heavily as he goes through a contraction and John is sitting in the chair next to Bobby reading the paper.*

JOHN  
What did I tell you about your breathing?

DEAN  
Ya know what, screw you!

DR. REESE  
Good news, you can start pushing.

DEAN  
Finally.

*Dr. Reese pulls out the stirrups. Dean scoots down.*

DR. REESE  
Looks like your brother beat you to it in all this.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

DR. REESE  
Jess started pushing.

DEAN  
Already?

DR. REESE  
Yup. Okay one of you two guys is going to have to leave.

*Bobby and John both get up from their chairs and look at each other.*

BOBBY  
You stay. I'll be waiting outside. Give em hell Dean. You'll do great.

DEAN  
Thanks Bobby.

JOHN  
Yeah thanks.

*Bobby smiles then heads out the room. John walks over to his son.*

JOHN  
Ready to be a father?

*Dean chuckles*

DEAN  
Heh.

SCENE 23  
*Dean is sweating profusely and is gripping the sides of the bed tightly. John is standing next to him encouraging him. Dr. Reese is in between his legs.*

DR. REESE  
I can see the head.

JOHN  
Come on Dean keep pushing.

DEAN  
Easy for you to say.

*Dean groans and continues to push.*

DR. REESE  
All right the baby's almost out, one more push should do it.

DEAN  
Arghhh!

*Dr. Reese then grabs the baby. She cuts the umbilical cord and then coddles it in a blue blanket. The baby starts to cry. Dr. Reese then hand the baby over to Dean.*

DR. REESE  
Congrats Dean, you did a great job.

DEAN  
Thanks you weren't too bad yourself.

*John walks over to the bed and looks at the baby.*

JOHN  
He's beautiful Dean.

DEAN  
Thanks Dad.

DR. REESE  
I don't mean to break up this family moment but I'm going to check up on Sam and Jess.

DEAN  
Okay and Dr. Reese, thank you.

*Dr. Reese nods and then heads to Jessica and Sam's room. Jessica is still pushing and Sam is holding her hand.*

JESSICA  
I can't do this anymore. I'm tired Sam.

SAM  
Come on Jess, you can do this.

JESSICA  
No Sam I can't. It hurts.

DR. GREEN  
Jess you gotta keep going. Come on it's almost out.

*Dr. Reese walks in and over to Dr. Green.*

DR. REESE  
So what's going on?

DR. GREEN  
She's too tired to push but the baby's almost out.

SAM  
Hey how's Dean?

DR. REESE  
Oh he's fine and a new dad. Now Jess you're going to have to push.

JESSICA  
No you don't understand…

DR. REESE  
Oh I know you're tired and it hurts but if you don't push you're baby is going to die.

*Dr. Green whispers to Dr. Reese.*

DR. GREEN  
That's a little harsh.

DR. REESE  
Whatever…

DR. GREEN  
All right Jess on three, big push.

SAM  
Lets go Jess come on.

*Jessica starts to push*

Good keep going.

*A scream breaks out from her and then they hear the blood-curdling cry of their baby. Jessica and Sam automatically start crying. Sam kisses her forehead. Sam kisses her forehead.*

You did it. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much.

JESSICA

I love you too.

*Dr. Green hands over their baby.*

DR. GREEN  
It's a girl. Congratulations.

JESSICA  
Thank you.

SAM  
So what do we name her?

JESSICA  
How does Catherine sound?

SAM  
Sounds perfects.

*He smiles at her and gazes at his new daughter.*

SCENE 24  
Sam wheels Jessica into Dean 's room, she's holding her baby, and John and Bobby are there with Dean and his son. Dean is holding his son while Bobby and John look at the baby.

SAM  
Hey, look who wanted to meet her cousin.

DEAN  
Her? You had a girl?

JESSICA  
Yup, Catherine Louise Winchester.

DEAN, BOBBY, JOHN  
Winchester?

SAM  
I asked her to marry me.

DEAN  
Well congratulations little bro.

JOHN  
Yeah Jess, welcome to the family

*She laughs*

JESSICA  
Thanks.

SAM  
So what did you end up naming you son?

DEAN  
Sam Junior.

*Shocked and flattered.*

SAM  
Really?

DEAN  
No not really.

*Dean laughs and Sam gives him a non-amused look.*

I named him Michael.

SAM  
Why Michael?

DEAN

*I don't know, I just always liked the name Michael.*

SAM  
It's a good name.

*Dr. Reese walks in.*

DR. REESE  
All right you guys these new parents need their rest.

JOHN  
I'll be back in a few hours to take you and Michael home.

DEAN  
Okay.

*Bobby and John leave and Sam wheels Jessica out. A few minutes later Sam walks back into Dean's room looking around for his phone. Dean was sleeping in his bed. Sam spots his phone and goes to grab it.*

Back so soon?

SAM  
I thought you were asleep.

DEAN  
I was.

SAM  
Hey Dean I just want you to know that I'm happy for you and Michael. And I want Jess, Catherine and I to be apart of your life as much as possible. I shouldn't have distanced myself from the family like I did and these past few months made me realize how much I miss my big brother. And I want you to be my best man at my wedding.

DEAN  
Thanks Sammy. That means a lot. You're going to be a great dad and husband.

SAM  
Thanks Dean.

DEAN  
No really, you guys are going to be a good family. Much better than the one we grew up with.

SAM  
I can only hope. Hey promise me something.

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
Our kids won't go near hunting.

DEAN  
Deal


End file.
